


河床

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 一次后来被白狼巴基彻底忘记的任务。无数次被他遗忘的片段之一。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	河床

**Author's Note:**

> bgm是blues saraceno的The River

1.

冬兵从重置机器上走了下来。

首先因为痛苦极大，他走得摇摇晃晃，所幸从视线模糊的边缘伸出了几双手，指引着他坐到了检查椅上。接着就是刺眼的灯光，研究员们开始给他检查身体情况，站的远一些的几个人正往电脑里输入着读数，互相进行着校对。

最开始他什么都想不起来。他不知道自己是谁，这是哪里，这些人在做什么，他只觉得晕眩。冬兵盯着地面上湿漉漉的绿色方形瓷砖，等待着破碎的记忆一点点回到自己脑子里。

一切都还很混乱。

身体情况检查完毕后，冬兵开始做例行心理测试。这时他已经想起了自己的代号，以及在九头蛇中的位置，心理测试又繁琐又漫长，一些问题还总让他感到头疼，冬兵比较抵触，四下望去想找到那个领头的负责人，好让他酌情免去这项流程。他记不清楚，但总觉得好像过去成功过。

“回答问题，士兵。”领头的那个人站在房间的角落，拖着语气催促了一声。他穿着黑色紧身的作战服，手里拿着一块平板，深色头发，深色眼睛，中年，看上去缺乏睡眠，满脸胡茬，只在开口的时候抬头看了一眼冬兵，之后就又低下头去重新对着平板比比画画。

冬兵想不起来他，但事情看上去并非没有转圜余地。“我没疯。”他沙哑着嗓音对那个人说。

“不要说俄语。”

“我没疯。没必要做这个。”

“没门，亲爱的，皮尔斯告诉我不能再娇惯你了。”

谁他妈的又是皮尔斯？而且既然不能商量干嘛还说这些屁话？这家伙就是故意给他添堵。看起来不能再讨价还价了，没办法，冬兵忍着不适开始回忆。

站在他面前的研究员又重复了一遍问题：“最令你恐惧的东西是什么？”

失重，耳畔的狂风，落地的那一瞬间他被剧痛淹没，以为自己已经被摔碎了，每一片都被重力碾进这片土地里。

“……坠落。”冬兵回答。

研究员点点头记录下了他的答案。过了一会儿，其中一个转过头，冲角落里那个男人汇报：“都是老样子，长官，没什么问题，一切正常。”

“那我们走吧。”男人这句话是对冬兵说的，他冲冬兵抬了抬下巴，指向这房间唯一的出口，还疲惫地打了个哈欠。“还能走吗？”

冬兵不明白他问的这是什么话。因为之前的态度，冬兵对这家伙印象很差。他扯下胸口贴着的各色仪器连线，站起身，沉默地跟在男人后面。他没穿鞋，也没有上衣，研究员们仅仅大发慈悲地给了他一条裤子，跟在这家伙后面，光着的脚因为湿漉漉的，在地上踩出声音。男人走出门口，回头看了他一眼。冬兵感觉更不爽了，因为他的目光很明显地在冬兵裤子上最明显的那一块停留了太久，接着目光游移上来，和冬兵对视了一秒。他的眼神很戏谑。

冬兵开口：“下次可以让人给我准备一条内裤。”

男人的回应是吹了一声下流的口哨。冬兵更想揍他了。

“我们认识？”冬兵跟在他后面问。

“为什么这么问？”

因为否则的话这人就只是表现在得相当混账而已了。

冬兵没说话，他沉着脸，看走廊另一头走过来几个特战队员。那几个壮汉路过他们的时候停下来和那个男人打招呼，称呼他为“头儿”和“朗姆洛队长”。他们惊讶于他怎么还没去休息，朗姆洛打了个哈哈，表示自己必须得看着这件事结束才行。“否则我睡不着，”他动作夸张地捂了自己侧腹一下，咧开嘴，“更何况这个太疼了。你也看见了，那一拳可不轻。我人都飞出去两米远，估计这两天都要尿血。”

因为这对话冬兵多看了朗姆洛一眼。这听起来有够惨，有人在之前很很教训了这家伙一顿，很不错。其他人因为他的话哄笑起来，临走前建议他去弄点止痛药吃。朗姆洛没答应，也没拒绝，“我都习惯了。”他玩闹般地说对这些人说道，“滚吧。”

他们离开了，朗姆洛带着冬兵继续向前走。冬兵因为刚刚的对话，目光在他刚刚捂着的地方游离。这么看朗姆洛确实走路姿势不大对劲，那一侧身子他都不怎么用力。无论是为了什么，他都是活该。冬兵想。

他们的终点是浴室，这套流程在冬兵模糊的记忆中还有点印象。朗姆洛站在更衣室里冲门努了努嘴，冬兵就走了进去，站在里侧随便找了个空的储物柜，站在柜门前开始脱裤子。在做这些的时候他还有点在意，瞥了一眼朗姆洛，而后者只是趴在镜子前，张开嘴巴，应该是在数自己的牙。

注意到冬兵的目光，他耸了耸肩，“看到这个了吗？”他歪了歪头，冬兵这才注意到他嘴唇上的裂口，还很新，朗姆洛一直控制不住地想要去舔它。“啧，希望皮尔斯多付我一点看牙医的钱。”

“牙齿被打掉了？”冬兵说，多少有些隐蔽的幸灾乐祸。

朗姆洛对此并未察觉，他好像颇为感慨地叹了口气，答非所问。“这种工作关系即使对一个九头蛇来说也还是太他妈不健康了。”接着他回过神来，“你怎么还在这里？”他对冬兵说，“赶紧去冲个澡，我要去领点止痛药，你如果先出来的话就在这里等我。”

冬兵开口：“我不需要你护送。”

“你还记得自己房间在哪儿？”

冬兵沉默了，他不想看朗姆洛那得意洋洋的表情，于是选择转身进了浴室，将他一个人丢在了外面。

***

肩膀上一个弹孔，很旧，大概有几个月了，比较新的伤疤是右侧大腿上的一个弹孔，位置很接近动脉了，看样子很新，但是因为血清的缘故愈合得很好，只是肌肉组织偶尔有些酸痛。

冬兵在热水下检查自己的身体，记忆不靠谱，这些是唯一有价值的信息。最让他感到困惑的是自己右侧肩膀位置靠后的地方，他自己看不到，淋浴间里面也没有镜子，冬兵伸手摸了摸，感受到掌下有一点凹凸不平，他险些就错过了。无论那里受的是什么伤，总之愈合得很糟糕，冬兵没有什么感觉，所以应当是很浅的皮肉伤罢了。几天，不，一周以内的。总之比腿上的弹孔旧就是了。

想着要确认一下，冬兵没花多久就出了浴室，在更衣室里找到了一面大镜子，侧过身来，他在镜子里看到了那块伤疤的样子。

操。

冬兵茫然地看着镜子，反复确认了几次。

那是个牙印。他被人咬了，而且还咬的很凶，在超级士兵的身上也留了几天疤的那种。

“喔。”朗姆洛的声音，接着又是那烦人的口哨声。不用回头，冬兵就知道他正站在门口，盯着自己的屁股看。

如果他再这么来一次，冬兵从柜子里拿出浴巾围在自己腰上，我就把他脖子砸烂。

准备完毕之后他转过身，看见朗姆洛靠在门口。这家伙的确去领了药，他手里拿着一个小瓶，正把里面所有的药粒都倒在掌心，看样子是准备把它们一口气全吃了。他手上大概有五六粒，无论医嘱如何，这绝对远超剂量，要么他想要服药自杀，要么他实在是痛得要死。冬兵再次打量了一下他的脸，在现在这种正常的日光灯照明下，朗姆洛那张脸看上去是有点苍白，他眼睛发红，额头上还有点潮湿，整张脸看上去就精力不足。现在他歪靠在门框上，身体向受伤的那一侧微微蜷缩。

冬兵忽然觉得很不舒服。

——要知道，当你已经接受了自己有个时常失忆、以及时不时出现情绪控制问题的垃圾脑子的时候，就注定要学会无视一些莫名其妙的情绪。现在冬兵就无视了这股不舒服。他记住了，但是对此不做反应 。

“我们认识吗？”又一次，冬兵问道。

朗姆洛正在数自己掌心的药粒，看上去很傻，反应迟钝，闻言抬起头来，眯着眼睛看冬兵。有点期望，有点警惕，还有点无奈。或许他在之前挨的那顿打里还有了轻微脑震荡，总之冬兵读不懂他的表情。

沉默了两三秒，朗姆洛缓缓地开口：“不认识。”

骗子。但冬兵拿不出证据，所以他没有继续追问。看着朗姆洛那幅样子让冬兵觉得烦闷，所以他转身从储物柜拿出一套备用衣物，背对着门口开始穿。朗姆洛也没说话，只是站在原地看着他的背影。

冬兵则看着手里的衣物皱起眉。“……你是故意不给我准备内裤的吗？”

“对。”

“你挨揍绝对是活该。”

朗姆洛大笑出声，笑声很快变成了咳嗽，和受痛之后的抽气。他笑得好像大仇得报，而冬兵郁闷至极。我们之前绝对认识，我还把这家伙得罪了。他想。

“你腿怎么样？”朗姆洛问。他找到了一瓶水，扭开瓶盖将手里的止痛药全都吞进嘴里，又喝了一大口水，鼓着脸颊像条金鱼一样，指了指冬兵的右腿。

“没什么感觉。”

朗姆洛点了点头，喉咙间发出了一声清晰的吞咽声。

这家伙太幼稚了。冬兵在心里记下。他竟然怕苦，舍不得让药片多沾太久舌头。

怪人。

出浴室之后，一路上朗姆洛给他介绍了一些地方，比如这边是电梯，这边休息室，这边练习场。他们又遇见了几个人，朗姆洛这回站在他身边，和冬兵一起跟他们打招呼，还像个正常人那样为冬兵介绍他们的名字。可能是止痛药的缘故，他竟然表现得几乎可以称得上友善得体，而不再是让人恨得牙根痒痒的那种烦人了。

这转变让冬兵不由得时不时看他。而朗姆洛只是走在他旁边，一只手拿着平板电脑，另一只手插在裤子口袋里，时不时地打哈欠。

或许表现得那样惹人讨厌实际上对他来说是在试图表现得有趣罢了。

冬兵想。

“怎么了？”走到宿舍区时走廊变狭窄了，他们的脚步慢了下来，朗姆洛也注意到了他的目光。“我脸上有东西？”

冬兵看着他有点纳闷地摸着自己的脸，皱起眉。“你怎么受伤的？”他指着朗姆洛的腰侧。

后者抬起眉，“嗯？”朗姆洛张了张嘴，他的声音不太好听，像是年轻时就被烟酒败坏了的嗓子，无论说什么，听起来都有些缥缈，显得他兴趣缺缺的。冬兵这句话不知怎么的就触及到了他的兴趣，他眼睛眯起来，之前冬兵在他眼神中见过的那种狡猾中又带着点不可理喻的光又一闪而逝。朗姆洛盯着冬兵，好像后者说了什么好笑的话。“真狗屎，是我的错觉，还是你真的在关心我？”

对于这种垃圾话，冬兵没兴趣回答，他只是沉默，冲朗姆洛投去不赞成的目光。

朗姆洛却比他想得更疯，也不知道是不是在那止痛药的效果下，他忽然低笑起来。这混蛋甚至没抬头看看这条走廊里是否还有别人，直接向后退了一步靠上墙壁，好给冬兵更好的视角——他垂下脑袋，伸手将上衣下摆从裤子里拽出来，向上拉起，咬在嘴里，然后这只手也加入了另一只手的工作里去：开始解自己的皮带。冬兵有一点被他吓到了，站在原地一动没动，自然也就只能盯着这家伙将裤子向下拉了一大截。

好的，原来这下流混账也不算是要在走廊里就脱光自己，朗姆洛以一种破罐子破摔的气势，大大方方地给冬兵展示自己的伤势。

没有绷带，是钝器伤，有几处贴着创可贴，大概是哪里划破了。更为引人注意的是腰腹那一大盘绵延的青紫色，确实视觉效果看上去够吓人。这样看朗姆洛也算走运，他至少没骨折，也没内出血什么的，就只是皮肉伤，就算是普通人，过几周也会痊愈。

……话虽如此，他也绝对是故意的。没有哪条法律规定一个人可以在九头蛇基地的走廊上就这么放荡形骸地宽衣解带的，更何况完全没有必要将衣服拉得这么高。现在冬兵的目光扫过他露出来的浅色乳尖，莫名地感到一阵烦躁，扭开了脸。

“啧。”朗姆洛嘲笑他，窸窸窣窣地给自己整理衣服。

“是任务？”

“算是吧，昨天的一个追捕任务，”朗姆洛低着头给自己重新扣上皮带，所以声音听上去有些发闷，“不过你也可以当做我有个暴躁的男朋友，也说得通。”

说得通个屁，这家伙一定非常享受比冬兵知道的多的感觉，又开始说这种云里雾里的屁话。冬兵眉头皱得更紧了，一方面是他不确定朗姆洛说的话里有多少真实的成分，这人是同性恋？他真的一点儿都没往那边想。另一方面，他看到有人在走廊那头出现，看到他们两个，十分知趣地当即转身离开了。朗姆洛这家伙不能按常理推算，该死的，就这么短短的相处，冬兵现在已经觉得他不是正常人了。冬兵不喜欢跟疯子打交道，焦虑感是因此而起，绝不是因为他在刚刚的那副场景里感受到了一点情欲的气息的缘故——如果是那样，可就太怪了。

“难道吓到你了吗，小公主？”

“你有道歉的打算吗？”

“没。”朗姆洛打了个哈欠，“早点习惯，你还要忍受我好久呢，我是你专门的对接员，我和我的小队会参与你的任务，届时任你调遣。”

饶了我吧。冬兵心想。他没说出来，但朗姆洛绝对在他脸上读到了这个，因为他又笑了。“别苦着脸，”朗姆洛说，“人手不足，你只能被分到这种货色了，将就着用吧。”

***

他们在基地里休整了接近一周，这段时间冬兵无所事事，而朗姆洛除了第一天以外完全不见踪影。两天之后冬兵拿到了任务资料，开始和几个小队成员一起制定作战计划。他问过朗姆洛的去向，但得到的回答是他在跟“队长（‘the’ caption）”出任务。

冬兵敏锐地察觉到自己心里又一次不太舒服。朗姆洛不应该是专门和他对接的吗？还有谁在同他合作？冬兵从胃里升起一股冰凉的怒意。“谁（Caption who）？”

“哦，”乔放下哑铃，“机密，抱歉，长官。问他本人吧，除非布洛克本人跟你说。我们这群人没有那个权限。”

他说没有权限，但是并没有说他不知道。所以现在情况就是除了冬兵以外他们所有人都清楚，只是不告诉他。冬兵沉默地接受了这个事实，这一天他在训练场光用右手臂就打坏了两个沙袋，就因为他把那沙袋想象成了朗姆洛。

但这只是一件小插曲罢了，冬兵有太多其他事要烦心，比如说记住这个小队里所有成员的名字，比如为任务的各种不确定性而头疼。他这回知道为什么朗姆洛总是一副睡眠不足的样子了——如果分配到他和他的小队身上的任务都是这种类型的，冬兵估计就算是换做自己也一样因为焦虑夜夜失眠。

这回他真的开始好奇朗姆洛每月的工资单了。

冬兵感受着任务准备期间的焦头烂额，直到他们出发的前一天，朗姆洛才露面。

他不是很想承认，但冬兵一直以为他消失的这段时间是去出了什么危险任务，但结果那天傍晚朗姆洛出现在休息室里，提着一打啤酒，一个个地扔给小队队员们，冬兵却发现他看起来精神好多了，好像离开的期间休息得很好。

等他来到冬兵面前，后者正狐疑地盯着他看。

“得了吧，”朗姆洛也很疑惑，“你该不会是在闹脾气吧。”

“这些天你去哪儿了？”

朗姆洛抬起头看向房间里的其他人，而他们显然正忙着假装自己都是聋子和瞎子，甚至有两个原本正打算往他这边走的家伙当场转身站在原地开始聊起今天的天气。“你们这群傻逼都对他说了什么？”朗姆洛大声问，没有人回答，都在看地板或者研究顶灯。

这样子让冬兵更困惑了：“你是接了私活还是别的什么？”他问。

“皮尔斯给我安排了别的活，好奇宝宝。”朗姆洛含糊其辞，在冬兵身旁坐下。太近了，他们的大腿轻轻摩擦在一起，这感觉很奇怪，好像他们非常亲密，更奇怪的是冬兵并不觉得自己有反感。他接过朗姆洛递给他的啤酒，朗姆洛刚刚把它在手里攥了太久，原本就不冷，现在都有些变温了。

他们两个坐在这间休息室唯一的长沙发上，看着其他人做自己的事。没有人靠近他们，甚至也没有人和他们说话。冬兵已经习惯了不融入集体的感觉，他更安静，也理解不了那些玩笑，但朗姆洛竟然也在这儿不走。好像是在陪他一样。

冬兵在这沉默的陪伴里皱着眉。他知道自己有记忆上的缺陷，没法长长久久地记住人和事，要记住那些最关键的事项已经很吃力了，比如九头蛇，比如皮尔斯。他不知道即使找回来记忆自己又能坚持多久，这种东西对冬兵来说是有保质期的，但这是个无所事事的周三下午，他们就快出发去执行任务了，冬兵也没别的事情做，所以他还是问了今天的第三个问题。

“我是你男朋友，对吧？”他问朗姆洛。

朗姆洛僵住了，他保持着喝啤酒的动作，但花了好几秒，喉咙里才传出吞咽的声音。他的喉结上下滚动了一下，然后缓缓放下了手里的啤酒罐，像关节生锈了一样慢慢地转头看向冬兵。他瞪着冬兵，耳朵都烧红了。

可别错了，如果错了那就太尴尬了。冬兵解释：“我只是觉得你上次给我看的身上的伤，那应该是我干的没错。”他眨了眨眼睛，朗姆洛看上去窘迫到想要凭空消失。“哦，男朋友那句是玩笑话。”接着朗姆洛试图用手背捂住嘴巴的样子又让他不确定了，“……还是我们还没到确立关系那一步？太快了？”

“是啊，夏洛克。我他妈以后绝对要管住自己的嘴。”朗姆洛最后说。

虽然看他吃瘪的感觉比冬兵想象中的还要好，但冬兵很赞同这一点，他没接话，这是沉默地点了点头。朗姆洛的确太鸡巴烦人了。

不过很好，他给很多事情找到了答案。冬兵没问“我为什么揍你”之类的话，一是因为他只觉得愧疚，如果没有什么非常正当的理由，能造成那种伤痕的暴力行为，冬兵觉得不该用在同伴身上——如果是床伴的话就更不应该了。另一方面……如果要找理由的话，只要想想朗姆洛的这些做派，冬兵一秒钟就能想出来三个。

如果说他们之前的沉默还很令人惬意舒适的话，现在这沉默就变了调子。冬兵坐在这里，感觉一股沉重而充满压力的炙烤感正在他们两个之间互相传递。他没喝自己的那份啤酒，而是将它放在了沙发扶手上。另一边，朗姆洛也没在看他，而是以一种冬兵没法理解的气势正在把那罐啤酒剩下的量全都一股脑灌进喉咙里。好像啤酒那点酒精能给他带来勇气似的。

当他做完这个，把空罐往手边的垃圾桶一丢，然后非常漫不经心地问：“你还有什么想知道的吗？”

冬兵读出了他语气里的那一点端倪。不错，为什么不呢？

“我们多久操一次？”

他没转头，但朗姆洛那边的沙发传来了一声换姿势的嘎吱声。看来不太久。

朗姆洛小声咕哝了一句，因为底气不足听起来更像声呻吟。“见鬼。”房间里其他人仍然没有靠近，但谁知道他们有没有在听呢？绝对有。反正这本来也不算什么大秘密。

冬兵斟酌了一下，然后看着朗姆洛，问出了最后一个问题：“现在去我房间吗？”

“你他妈到底想起了多少？”朗姆洛十分顺从地跟着他站起身，却忍不住抱怨，“……这才几天啊。”冬兵没有理他，因为朗姆洛站起来的动作多多少少带着点想要刻意隐藏的迫不及待。他们刚出了门，就在走廊里亲到了一起。  
现在冬兵意识到了，他可能真的就不在乎有没有人看，以及会不会有人看到。冬兵一度想问全基地有多少人知道他是冬兵的婊子，还是和这两天他在基地里听到的那些传言那样——朗姆洛喜欢夸夸其谈的内容——反过来，但朗姆洛的手掌扣在着他的颈后，像他们明天就会死在战场上一样吻他，冬兵没几秒就把这件事忘到了脑后。

进电梯前他才把朗姆洛推开，好按下正确的按钮。“你不怕队员们看到觉得这不专业吗？”电梯门合拢后，冬兵把他按在墙壁上，贴着他的耳朵问。  
朗姆洛反而又笑了，“我倒是有点怕皮尔斯对这事有意见忽然决定有一天把我弄死，哦，我害怕那边知道你在这儿之后把你抢回去，操他妈的，我怕死了，但这个？老古董，算了吧。”

那倒不错。但冬兵也有没有听懂的部分，“那边？”

现在这气氛反而不太合适继续亲热了，朗姆洛稍稍退开了一点，“哦，你的前东家。”

“苏联人？”

朗姆洛没回答。他用手指摩擦着自己嘴上已经好得差不多了的伤口，目光有些迷离地盯着着自己前面一点的地面。“我不怕死，”过了好久，电梯上的数字马上就要到达他们宿舍的楼层，朗姆洛才开口，说这话时他没看向冬兵，而是保持着那个动作，继续盯着紧闭的电梯门。“我怕你。”

“你这就像动物园养狮子的管理员，同时又说自己害怕狮子。”

“哈，”朗姆洛眼睛转了转，咧着嘴说道，“我怕把你养死了。”电梯非常合适地发出叮的一声停稳了，门向两侧划开，朗姆洛笑起来，他转身倒退着走出电梯，脸上挂着一个不太真诚的笑，手指勾着冬兵的皮带，拉着冬兵一步步跟着他。这一切都太好，冬兵没再问更多的问题了。他目前所需要的一切都已经得到了答案。

2.

摇晃的树影，无尽的走廊，一重一重的房间，这些破碎的画面混乱地一帧帧在冬兵面前闪过。他觉得如同醉酒般的双腿发软，已经在拼尽全力地奔跑，但花了好久，一转头才发现自己还在原地。他的铁手臂不能动弹，之前的战斗中它被电磁枪击中，烧毁了关键线路，但没关系，这条九头蛇给他装上的铁手臂是用来杀人的，冬兵不想杀人，他只想逃掉。他大汗淋漓，又浑身发抖，出口近在咫尺，光明从门口倾泻进来，像毯子一样已经铺在了他的身上。接着是一声枪响，它太轻了，冬兵几乎没听到。右腿根部一阵剧透随之炸裂开来，冬兵摇晃了一下，摔倒在地。如果不是麻醉针，他能走得更远，但两天三夜的奔逃，他已经到了极限。

他趴在地上，手指都抓紧土里，一点一点地向门口爬，身后拖曳出长长的一条血迹。

“都别睡了！”

冬兵哆嗦了一下，猛地从梦中惊醒。这梦太压抑也太糟糕，现在他坐在这儿，心脏仍然在狂跳。花了两秒钟恢复神智，冬兵皱着眉，伸手抹了一把脸。机舱里朗姆洛走来走去，仍然在大声地叫醒其他队员。马上快要到达目的地上空，他们需要跳伞，然后步行到交通工具停靠的地点，用吉普车穿越丛林，在明天天黑前抵达目标小镇。

“还有十分钟，最后一次检查装备，”朗姆洛的声音在他们每个人的耳机里响着，“这次可不容易，肯定会有损失，我希望你们都能回来，但那不可能，所以如果你们有谁向谁借了钱的，赶紧最后一次要账。遇到情况不要莽撞，找到安全地方等待支援。老子能救的都会尽力去救。有什么遗言现在留好，不，艾莫斯，不行，这他妈不是幼儿园了，没可能让你现在去上厕所。”

所有人都因为最后一句话笑了起来，气氛有所缓和，却依然紧张。发动机的巨大轰鸣声掩盖了所有的窃窃私语，窗外的夜幕里时不时有炮弹炸裂的声响和光芒。机身时不时有点抖，他们已经接近了禁空区了，反导弹系统正在和政府军的火力轰炸做拉锯战。机舱最尾端的门徐徐打开，狂风涌入。冬兵抬起手，带上了自己的面罩。

“嘿，你还好吗？”朗姆洛路过他身边的时候问。

冬兵说不上来，他也不想说话。面罩卡得很紧，他低下头调整耳后的扣带，检查身上的装备，唯独没有看向朗姆洛。后者在他旁边站了一会儿，接着装作什么都没发生地继续走向了别人。冬兵松了口气。他转头望向打开的舱门，又是跳伞，他恨这个。坠落，坠落，每次跳伞他都要戴面罩，否则他都有大吼的欲望。

该死，他想抽烟，他想有人能跟他聊些什么，转移一下他的注意力。他还想现在他们乘着的这架飞艇发动机爆炸，他和朗姆洛，包括这飞机上的其他所有人全部都在半空中被烧化。

他想死。

他站起身，第一个跳了下去。

丛林可不是理想的跳伞点，但周围到处是反抗军的营地，空地危险更大。冬兵平安降落在一处山坡顶端，这里不幸有人，他在落地前在空中射杀了四个，落地后几颗子弹被金属手臂弹开，流弹杀了一个，另一个被冬兵切开了喉咙。

暂时安全后冬兵整理了一下装备，尽量轻装前行，向着天空中其他几个正缓缓下降的降落伞摸去，尽量给队员们制造更好的降落环境。

朗姆洛是他找到的第三个人，桑托斯和乔在树下警戒，冬兵爬上去，用刀子帮忙一起割开缠着他腿的绳子。朗姆洛被倒吊在树上，如果不是冬兵他们，他估计还要再割五分钟。“我们至少已经失去了两个，”这是朗姆洛下来之后说的第一句话，“马科在空中就被击中了，后藤那个傻子直接降落到人家营地里去了。”

“你又不知道那个。”桑托斯说，“冬兵也是往营地落的，他还好好的。”

冬兵站在一旁，抱着枪在研究方向，完全置身事外，在任务中他几乎就是个杀戮机器，朗姆洛看了一眼他，然后说：“但他是冬兵。如果是他一个人行动，他直接降落到镇子中央去都没他妈的问题。”

“我们也没那么累赘吧。”乔不太高兴地咕哝了一声。

从他们手里的情报来看，反抗组织首领黑枭在丛林深处建立的这个据点，这里的上一个主人是三十年前当地最大的毒枭，人口贩子，和奴隶商人，黑枭接手之后引进了新鲜科技，还和九头蛇有合作，将一个寨子修成了一座小城，停火期间甚至还做过两年旅游重镇，直到神盾忽然决定支持新一届的铁腕政府平定这场已经花了二十几年的内战。按照朗姆洛的说法就是真他妈多管闲事，都是那个傻逼复仇者联盟让尼克弗瑞膨胀了。黑枭因为手段残暴以及其他各种原因，在国际社会上声名狼藉，没有支持也没有对外宣传的资本，反抗军近两年都像狗一样被政府军追着打。这里已经是黑枭的最后一个藏身处，这个六十几岁的狠人靠做海盗起家，如今穷途末路，却是在大山深处。

“最后一次确认，伙计们，”在和其他剩下的八个人汇合后，他们确定了撤离点，要留下两个人确保这里的安全，所以这是他们分头行动前的最后一次对话，朗姆洛给他们做战前动员，“我们的任务是避免黑枭落在别人手里，他绝对完蛋了，但要是让神盾拿到活口，皮尔斯不会高兴。”

“有任何人见过黑枭本人吗？”乔说，“我们到底怎么确认他是谁？”

“得进镇子之后收集更多情报，这就是我们来的目的，否则上面只需要丢过来一个冬兵就好了。黑枭这家伙是个偏执狂，连对话录音都不是他本人的声音。”朗姆洛说。  
冬兵没有和他们凑在一起，而是站在附近警戒，此时开口：“……我们会想出办法来的。”

他的声音在面罩下传出来，显得模糊又发闷，但几名队员看着他抱着枪站在那里的身影，都闭上了嘴。朗姆洛对这情况很满意，下达了最后几个指令，接着就让他们动身。

最近几天反抗军都在镇子外围和政府势力角力，幸好冬兵他们到达的时候镇子还没被攻克，但情况不妙，原本散落在丛林各处的反抗军营地正一个个被拔除，幸存的一些有生力量正搜罗上一切能带走的，一波波地从西南面的入口撤回镇子里。

冬兵带着他们找到了一处营地，分出一名成员在外围制造了一些干扰，他们其他人一起躲进了运送资源的卡车里。之后冬兵没有上车，他把重型的装备交给朗姆洛他们，自己躲进了车底。也就只有他才可能做得到这一点，毕竟接下来是接近二十分钟山路的车程，在这种情况下，正常人是没法挂在那里这么久。但冬兵要做两手打算。

多半是朗姆洛的鬼运气作祟，他们一路上过了两个检查点，但都没被发现，顺利地跟着运送卡车进入了镇子内部。冬兵在门口的检查站就离开了车底，夜色掩护下他能做更多事情。

他滚了一身泥巴，但没惊动任何人，镇子里的人们都精神紧张，但他们的注意力都在外面的政府军身上。冬兵绕过几支巡逻小队，躲藏在阴影里，十分钟后，他爬上了小镇南侧入口处的瞭望塔。在这里可以鸟瞰整个镇子，是安置狙击手的好地点。

无耻。冬兵想。他看到了几间工厂，包围整个镇子的围墙，这样的瞭望塔还有两个，但都在相当远的地方。让他皱起眉头的是大片的居民区，还有商铺，学校，诊所，以及教堂。

“……这里就和普通的小城没太大区别。”冬兵打开通讯器说，“黑枭手里至少有一千多平民做他的人质。”

“车子停下来了。”朗姆洛的声音很低。

冬兵在心里叹了口气。“这就来，等五分钟。”

他从瞭望塔上连接的索道滑下，落到旁边一座建筑物的屋顶上。朗姆洛他们几个的卡车正在过停车场的哨卡，几盏大探照灯的灯柱时不时在空地上划过。冬兵站在房顶，计算了一下电缆线路，接着从天窗进入到了建筑物内部。这是一处公寓楼，环境恶劣，走廊里横七竖八同时堆放着杂物，垃圾，和人睡觉的被褥，而有些房间连门都没有。幸好走廊里照明也差劲，冬兵一路来到地下室，找到柴油发电机。他布了一根最原始的打火装置，安排好用气窗做出口，然后关掉了发电机，用最快的速度拆下装油的容器，将里面还剩的大半桶都泼在了发电机附近的地面上，接着将内胆装回，自己翻窗出去，蹲在小巷子里，靠着墙壁，在黑暗和叫骂声中调整了一下呼吸。

还有一分二十四秒，冬兵弯腰向停车场的方向靠近。  
还有十五秒，他躲在停车场外一辆废弃的汽车后面，开始等待。“你去做什么了？”朗姆洛在频道里问，声音压得很低。

冬兵没说话。在需要安静的任务途中闲聊是非常危险的事情，更何况他现在仍然没想好要怎样面对朗姆洛。  
——幸好爆炸声代替他做了回答。

前去查看发电机情况的几个人大概瞬间就会被大火吞噬，冬兵向那边望了一眼，还好，声势不算太大，没有超出意外的范畴，正好适合吸引人注意力。夜色中那座低矮的公寓楼燃着熊熊火光，如果他们在建造的时候没有偷工减料，又或是走廊里没有那么多杂物，一定还能多跑出来几个人。

几波人从停车场的门口跑了出来，奔向那座公寓楼，其中一个女人哭喊着她女儿或者姐妹的名字，冬兵不知道，他也不关心。他不能。

等到再没有人从他面前路过，冬兵站起身，从围栏的缺口钻了进去。停车场里已经空了，上方的探照灯都不再移动，他找到朗姆洛的卡车，在上面敲了两下。“安全了，可以下车。”

何塞的特长是操作大型装备，他抱着自己的两个大箱子，是最后一个下车的。当他在停车场的水泥地上站稳，就看到他们其他所有小队成员都站在那里，齐齐地望着天边火光。“他妈的怎么了？”何塞摸不着头脑。

“他来的路上就炸了一栋楼。”乔喃喃地说。

“这没什么。”冬兵说。

朗姆洛看了一眼他，“他不是在夸你。”

冬兵不想接话。他们还没有脱离危险，任务目标也毫无头绪，远不是可以让他安静下来细细品味刚刚那栋楼造成了多少连带伤害的时机。如果不是他们的话，小队很可能又要面临减员，而且这些人等到政府军进驻之后，一样活不下来。黑枭或许手段残暴，但冬兵知道一支军队能做什么。瞧，人命只是简单的加减法，皮尔斯也会赞成的。为了更大的利益。

“走侧门穿过北广场，想办法不引起注意，靠近学校的地方有一处两层商铺。”冬兵说，“店门上锁，招牌破损，荒废有段时间了，适合我们暂时落脚。”顿了顿，他说，“天快亮了。”

小队众人这才注意到，在那建筑物燃烧的火光之外，除了他们头顶不断划过的炸弹轨迹和提前爆炸的光芒，在东边，正有一小块天空正在悄悄亮起。那里的黑暗正在褪去，他们必须在那之前进入相对安全的落脚点。

“带路。”朗姆洛说。

除此之外，他们全程无话。

***

技术人员去安排机器，监听通讯频道，搜集任务信息，冬兵去了二楼里面的房间，他想要休息几个小时。

不是因为他需要休息，而是因为他想一个人待着。但朗姆洛要么是看不出来，要么是太看得出来。冬兵坐在角落的床垫上闭目养神，鼻间都是灰尘和霉菌的味道，半个小时后房门就被叩响了。

“嘿，”朗姆洛的声音，带着点令人觉得可笑的小心翼翼，“你还醒着吗？”

这是一句不需要回答的废话，也不是指令，所以冬兵睁开眼睛，看着房门，仍旧没有回答。当朗姆洛推开门之后，他看到的就是这个场景。“别这样，”他站在门口，对冬兵开口，仿佛冬兵是个不懂事正在闹脾气的孩子，“你是对我有意见还是怎么的？”

“你有什么想说的？”冬兵反问。

朗姆洛走进来，关上了门，“我想知道我到底弄错了什么？ok，你如果烦了，我回去就交申请，把这活交给别人，随便什么你看的顺眼的家伙，你今后再也看不到我，听不到我的消息，就像我没存在过，这样他妈的可以吗？”

他说得很流畅，但他看上去好像这些就能把他杀了一样。冬兵看着他，意识到自己又心软了。这算什么？他已经用一次次的任务证明了自己的铁石心肠，但为什么他总是下意识地就想要相信眼前这家伙？冬兵清楚朗姆洛不值得信任，但就那么一点，即使只有千分之一的概率，他如果没有在骗人，冬兵就会觉得值得。

我一定是病了。冬兵想，垂下了头。

“……我做梦。”他说。

“哦。”朗姆洛说。他试探性地往冬兵这边靠近，并且在冬兵对此毫无反应之后松了口气，得寸进尺地坐到了冬兵旁边。

冬兵抬起头看他，“我梦见我正在被追捕。在梦里我好像已经不是我了。”

“那可能是任何一场任务。”朗姆洛安慰道，“或许没存在过，只是你想出来的也说不定。梦就是那个样子。”

而冬兵不认为自己在梦里时那样清晰地感受到的痛苦和狂怒是臆想出来的，他不会对自己那样做。“之前你身上的淤青，是怎么来的？”冬兵慢慢地说，“我是因为什么袭击的你？”

朗姆洛看起来好像冬兵在他喉咙里塞了个橡子。他张了张嘴，最初没说话，接着试图让自己听起来更可信一些：“你又在胡思乱想……”

“梦里我腿上中了一枪。”冬兵的声音变冷了。

沉默，朗姆洛没说话。冬兵等了一会儿，抬起手想让他直视自己，但当他一有动作，朗姆洛下意识地瑟缩了一下，这个举动让冬兵不由得语气放缓了。“我不会再……”他停下了，因为一瞬间他不确定自己适不适合在此时做下这么一个承诺，但至少朗姆洛那时在电梯里是真的说了实话。他怕他。“布洛克，”冬兵说，“你有什么想说的吗？”

朗姆洛好像被做成了冰雕。他一动不动地坐在那里，许久之后，他终于把脸从手掌里抬了起来，转向冬兵。他的声音沙哑又带这些战栗：“我差点疯了。”他说。“当我看到你中枪，操，我差点疯了，我以为你会死，天啊。”

冬兵低下头，看到他的手正按在自己的大腿上，很接近了，正是那个这次重置后新多出来的那个弹痕。冬兵痊愈得很快，那里已经不会影响他的动作了。但从朗姆洛的语气，冬兵推断得出当时的危急程度。他在这黑暗的废弃房间里看着朗姆洛，想象着这个人推开人群冲到跌倒在地的自己面前时候的样子。冬兵感到阵阵晕眩。

“谁开的枪？”冬兵问，“是皮尔斯想让我死吗？”

“操他妈的当然不是……他是全世界最不想你出事的人了，你别想太多。”朗姆洛说，“拜托了，我不能说太多，至少不能是现在。听我的，士兵，先别想这个，等我们做完这个回到基地，我保证，我会在合适的时候把原委都告诉你。”

这句话将冬兵在那个呼之欲出的答案前狠狠拉住。他感到混乱，感到被割裂。朗姆洛在提及他的死亡时那种恐惧不像是假的，而且冬兵想要相信他。该死的，他太想了。可能问题就在这儿也说不定。

“……好。”冬兵答应了。

朗姆洛得到了他想要的结果，松了口气，但他没有移开按在冬兵大腿上的那只手。“那现在，”他贴着冬兵的嘴唇说，“给我看看那个弹痕吧。”

多说无益，冬兵已经放弃了今天在朗姆洛这里得到答案，他沉默着，顺从地解开了自己的裤子。

“好孩子。”朗姆洛夸赞道。

几个小时后已经天色大亮，冬兵坐在床垫上穿靴子，而朗姆洛站在房间中央把上衣下摆往往裤子里塞。或许是从窗子照射进来的阳光晃到了他的眼睛，又或许是灰尘，朗姆洛站在原地，看着冬兵忽然就不动了，当冬兵抬起头之后，看到他双眼好像有点泛红。“我想抽烟，”朗姆洛对他解释道，“才想起来火机在楼下。”

他低下头把那根没法点燃的香烟咬在嘴里，然后莫名其妙地变得多愁善感起来。“有时候我不知道自己是不是做错了。”他对冬兵说。

一般问这种问题的人多多少少心里都已经有了答案，只是需要旁人给他点肯定而已，冬兵心情不好，不想娇惯他，于是继续处理自己的靴子，装作没听见。更何况这原本就不是什么容易回答的问题，这世道过于复杂，很多时候即使是做正确的事，也不会迎来好的结果，只有小孩子和蠢货才会相信好人有好报。

“但你猜怎么着，只有继续错下去才能把我拥有的东西抓在手里。”朗姆洛咧开嘴，脸上露出一个带着点无奈的笑容，看起来是那种小人得志的邪恶微笑，在他脸上几乎显得丑陋。

冬兵皱起眉。看来他谈性高昂，躲是躲不过去了。朗姆洛现在就像个捡到了不属于他的好东西的贼，即使知道应该低调，也总是克制不住想要炫耀一下。

“你都有什么，”烂烟，人过中年，糟糕的工作环境，压力过大的生活，一瓶接一瓶的苦得要死的止痛药，伤疤，背叛，枪火，谎言，自欺欺人，更多的伤疤。冬兵缓缓地说，“都是垃圾。”

朗姆洛一点都不生气。“是啊，你是最大的垃圾。”他笑眯眯地说。

真是奇怪。因为这一句话，冬兵就原谅他了。

3.  
  
他们下楼之后没多久，其他队员们就掌握了新情报。何塞他们通过监听内部通讯频道，得知黑枭今天正午会在镇子中央地教堂广场前进行演讲。他们讨论之后冬兵回忆了一下地形，否决了在现场进行刺杀的计划。他们打算静观其变，但无论如何这次任务都是在今天夜里结束了。  
  
这临时的安全屋里弥漫着一股紧张的沉闷气息，每个人都在一遍遍地检查装备。变数太大了，政府军似乎决定一切也都放在今晚，因为现在枪炮的声音都消失了，冬兵曾经往窗外撇了一眼，还见到光着脚的小孩跑过满是废墟的街道。  
  
冬兵坐在房间的角落里，看着另一头的朗姆洛正在和几个偏技术的小子说话。估计是在计划撤离。骗子。现在又重新回到了一个人的状态，冬兵逐渐清醒了些，他看着朗姆洛的背影，想着他们这次能活下来几个人。跳伞前朗姆洛在飞机上向他们所有人保证，无论什么情况，只要他能救，他一定会去救，但他们在降落时就失去的那两个队员，朗姆洛仅仅确认了一下他们的名字，别说去救援，就连去回收一下他们的狗牌都没想过。  
  
他那么说只是不想让这些人害怕。  
  
现在所有人都知道他说谎了，但没人在意。再来一次，他们这些剩下的人也会继续选择相信朗姆洛，因为除此之外他们还有什么别的选择吗？否则的话就是承认他们的性命就真的只像尘土一样毫无价值了，倘若怀疑，你就什么都不用拥有，你谁也不是，倘若怀疑，你就输了。  
  
冬兵什么也没说，他站起身，带着已经整装好的几名队员，准备离开去教堂广场附近寻找狙击点并准备撤离路线。他任劳任怨，他不曾质疑，因为他想赢。  
  
有三个人被分给了冬兵，克里斯，琼，和马特，其中一个人是帮他拿装备的，另外两个人当他们确定了撤离路线之后会被留下来蹲守，他们通常会有B计划，所以会有一个人会被丢下，只能靠自己。现在冬兵开始后悔自己把他们的名字都记住了。克里斯性格比较开朗，离开了朗姆洛之后，气氛也随之一松，当他们穿过小巷的时候，克里斯问冬兵为什么“臭着这么一张脸”，冬兵如实说了。  
  
“下次我不会再去花时间记你们的名字了，”冬兵说，“早知道朗姆洛把你们当一次性的用。”  
  
克里斯听完哈哈大笑，不苟言笑的琼也微笑了起来。“你每次都这么说。”  
  
“我不记得了。”冬兵有些郁闷。  
  
“你就只管下命令吧，长官，”马特说，“我们是跟着你行动的，不是朗姆洛队长。”  
  
“你们知道这是个公共频道吗？”朗姆洛在他们耳机里抱怨，“我他妈还在听呢。”  
  
“总有人能活下来讲故事的。”这是克里斯的价值观，“我们是为了大义（We fight for the greater good），等更好的世界降临了，我会是其中的一部分。”  
  
朗姆洛对大叙事精神过敏，冬兵听着他的声音都能想象出他皱着鼻子作出恶心表情的脸：“等你们唱完国歌了，记得随时向我们报告有价值的信息。”  
  
小镇广场距离他们的安全屋隔了两条街的距离，这破地方也是奇怪，外面战火纷飞，冬兵他们还在街上看到一个还在营业的酒吧，可惜没人上门。街上几乎没有行人，战区的居民也懂得避开窗户，这道方便了他们。小队成员们穿着黑枭的私军的制服，冬兵倒是没换衣服，按照朗姆洛的话说，冬兵穿上那套之后反而气质不符，更加可疑。广场边上有花店，一个小花园，也包括全镇的唯一一处学校。  
  
他们在任务开始前拿到的资料里有写，这学校其实没什么东西，唯一的师资力量也只有一个五年前为了宽松的毒品政策过来当背包客的美国人，黑枭的人烧了他的护照，他也不在意，每天有一多半的时间都在嗨，剩下挤出来最多两三个小时教人们识字，不管多大的居民都可以过来学习读写，除了这些以外也没有别的课程了，再多老师也教不过来。  
  
冬兵他们路过学校门口。因为战争这学校也早关门了，但门口的大石头上坐着个穿着军装的年轻男人，皮肤黝黑，背后背着一把半自动步枪，在正午大太阳下看书。冬兵一行人路过，他也只是抬头看了一眼。通过他翻页的速度和读书的姿势来看，他读得应该很吃力。有几只鸟雀落在学校围墙上，竟然让这个场景显得很静谧。  
  
琼留在了花园里，马特在学校旁边的小巷里找到了位置，冬兵带着克里斯从墓地里的地窖们进入了教堂底下。两个小时后，朗姆洛带着其他人也来了。克里斯此时已经在这个狭小的地下室摆好了需要的全部设备，最重要的还是通讯信息监听装置，朗姆洛的人进来后，立刻有两个技术兵坐到了装置前，带上耳机。  
  
“你给我们找了个不错的地方嘛。”朗姆洛对冬兵说。  
  
冬兵数了数人数，朗姆洛的人又少了三个。“一个去帮琼了，另外两个去了狙击点位。”朗姆洛解释道。  
  
“你要在演讲时动手？”  
  
“至少我们有画面了，”朗姆洛说，在他一直盯着的笔电上按了加下，然后把它放在了一摞箱子上。没有在忙的几个人都围了上来，和冬兵一起挤在屏幕前。画面上的镜头正对着教堂前临时被搭起来的台子，周围已经聚集起了一小群人，还没有黑枭的影子。拍摄角度是从旁边的高楼上往下进行的，狙击点。朗姆洛就派人去做这个。  
  
其他人都没说话，冬兵皱着眉，也没做评论。狙击点风险很高，太容易被人发现，但他们目前而言能得到黑枭的信息的途径太有限了。  
  
开始了。路中央开来三台车子，而在这间地下室里，只有两个技术兵没有和其他人一起凑在画面前，此时他们两个一个张大了嘴巴响亮地说了句“什么他妈的玩意”，另一个摘下耳机，震惊地对那群围在电脑屏幕前的人开口：  
  
“是个女人。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“黑枭是个女人。”另一个技术兵说，“操啊，你们自己看，她下车了。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
他们离得太远，又不适合放无人机，黑枭讲话没有用扩音设备，他们这几个人躲在教堂地下室里，只能隐约听见外面的声音，却听不见内容。  
  
一群人因为刚刚的发现还处于震惊当中，谁也没想到在这个女人还要行割礼的地方，搞出这么大动静的反抗军竟然是由一个女人领导的。黑枭身上看上去女性特征并不明显，她上了年纪，身材胖大，穿着一身灰色的男装，要不是她的声音确实是女声，他们所有人都要继续怀疑下去。  
  
“她知道这地方已经完了，”朗姆洛忽然说，“你们看，她在煽动这些人做殊死抵抗。”  
  
“打算做悲情英雄？”  
  
“当然不，肯定是为了自己趁机逃走。”朗姆洛说。  
  
他没有继续说下去的打算，于是冬兵代他解释：“镇子被攻破之后空袭就会停止，巷战开始的时候就是黑枭撤离的最佳时机。反抗越激烈，她成功的几率越大。”  
  
朗姆洛冲他们其他人笑了一下：“如果是我就这么干。”  
  
冬兵看着屏幕，忽然皱起了眉头。他打开对讲，立即下令：“桑托斯，立刻离开狙击点，你被发现了。丢下设备，不要管了，立刻撤离，不要走楼梯——”  
  
晚了。叫喊声，画面抖动了一下，接着转过来，面向之前背对着的方向。又过了两秒，消防通道的门被撞开，一个穿着军装的小队冲了过来。桑托斯举枪打死了其中一个，接着自己也中弹倒下。他在自己被击倒的一瞬间就做出了决定，接下来一声枪响直接在他们每个人的耳机里炸裂，远比之前任何枪声贴得都近。他带在胸前的摄像装置还在运转，横着倒在地上，面对着一具倒在楼梯口不远处的尸体。隔着不断晃动的许多条腿和靴子，冬兵辨认出那具尸体的黝黑的脸来。一颗子弹穿透了他的右眼，两颗打在他胸前，从口袋里掉出来一本染血的书本。  
  
所有人都陷入了沉默。冬兵几乎是立刻走向放装备的角落，开始穿戴全套装备。夜视仪，防弹背心，战术刀，他把能带上的单兵装置都带上了。接着动作利落地打开一旁的箱子，盘腿坐在地上，用最快的速度开始组装一把巴雷特。  
  
他们失去了画面，但黑枭一定会立刻开始转移。这时候城外的政府军还没有发起进攻，她不会离开，他们还有机会。朗姆洛将指挥权移交给了乔，让他们所有人在安全地带待命，背着其他所有可能用的上的装备，跟着冬兵爬出了地下室。  
  
“去哪儿？”  
  
“嘘。”冬兵叫他闭嘴，压低身形躲开一队匆匆跑过的卫队。他们绕到院墙的另一侧，几乎全程都在地上爬着前进。冬兵在进来的时候剪开了一处铁丝网，他从那里爬出去，接着将朗姆洛也拉了出来。  
  
他们好像两只逃命的狗，又摸过两栋民宅，接着透过一处围墙的缝隙看向教堂正门。该死的。黑枭竟然没走，她被士兵们围着，那里聚集着不少人，比之前桑托斯传来的画面里还要多得多。  
  
“……操。”朗姆洛说，“他们在干什么？”  
  
冬兵换了个姿势，取下背上的狙击枪，打开瞄准镜。人太多了，视角也不好，在这里无法确保可以命中黑枭。但至少他看清了那群人在做什么。“他们把桑托斯当成了政府军的间谍。”  
  
“倒是帮她进一步煽动群众了。”朗姆洛咕哝道，他掏出望远镜，接下来就笑不出来了，“操。”他说了一句。良久之后，他又说了一遍，“操。那个婊子，操。”  
  
桑托斯的头被砍了下来，被割下来的脑袋上的表情让他看起来很陌生，冬兵几乎认不出来他。桑托斯左侧的脑袋有一个血洞，他左半边脸都差点给自己轰烂了。黑枭的手下把他的头插在一根尖木桩上，就立在黑枭演讲用的高台上。那个女人站在它旁边，正向人群振臂高呼，人群会以怒意迸发的吼叫，背景就是教堂洁白的十字架。  
  
“视野清晰吗？”朗姆洛问冬兵。  
  
冬兵已经屏住了呼吸。不行。黑枭总被攒动的人头挡住。而且即使开枪，他们之后如何撤离？这里太近了，朗姆洛被抓住之后会怎么办？他的脑子一片混乱，懊恼地意识到自己他妈的最好以后还是刺杀行动都单干。要么就别再和你的小队长上床了。他脑海里也有一个声音这么说。  
  
皱着眉，冬兵果断收起狙击枪。“不行，我们要跟她去撤离点。”他转头看向朗姆洛，“能跑吗？”  
  
朗姆洛被他目光落到的位置冒犯到了，冷笑了一声，“你还没自己以为得那么能干。妈的，当然能。”  
  
他们开始在巷子和街道间奔跑。黑枭上了车，他们一开始还追的上车子，但有些路不能走，冬兵在脑子里回忆着地图，开始抄近路翻过围墙和篱笆。他也做出了一些推断。这镇子不大，可能的撤离点就那么几个，黑枭不可能走陆路，水路也太慢，需要后续计划，所以最可能的还是飞行工具。那么她至少需要一处停机坪。排除这些就容易多了，他开始向镇子北侧移动。朗姆洛有些跟不上，比较他背着更重的东西。冬兵回头看了一眼他，没有降低速度，反而加快了。  
  
冬兵有点想把朗姆洛丢下。目标已经警觉，暗中刺杀很难，一会儿场面大几率会很难看，他顾不上朗姆洛。或者更可怕的，他担心自己会为了朗姆洛改变任务计划。皮尔斯不会高兴的。  
  
他听见朗姆洛在耳机里骂了他一句，因为他们隔得太远，甚至听不到朗姆洛的声音，频道里更多的也就只剩他的喘气声。  
  
冬兵从四层楼高度直接一跃而下，手指插进墙里进行缓冲，然后翻滚落到对面平台。这下朗姆洛彻底追不上了，冬兵落地后转头看他，只见他在楼顶边缘停住，看着冬兵，脸色惨白，好像看着世界上最恐怖的画面。冬兵没看懂，他不知道朗姆洛在害怕些什么。他等着朗姆洛把身上带着的那把微冲都给他，但朗姆洛一动不动，好像高速路上的兔子看见了车灯。  
  
“我完成目标后再想办法和你汇合。”冬兵打开对讲，“你还有半个小队的人，你答应过要尽可能带他们回家。”  
  
“你不能给我下命令，冬兵，”朗姆洛的声音几乎歇斯底里，“你不能在我眼前溜掉，你他妈懂吗？”他怕极了，简直已经变得不可理喻，隔着那么远，冲冬兵咆哮，“——我看出你关心那群蠢货了！如果你不回来，我他妈亲手把他们脑袋一个一个插在木杆上！”  
  
冬兵忍不住也咒骂了：“他妈的疯子。”他怒火中烧，头也不回地转身立刻继续向远处奔去。他翻下房顶，落在巷子里，又骂了一句，“你疯了！”  
  
他没有等朗姆洛的回话，冬兵心中的怒火烤得他几乎想要大吼，他抬起手，钢铁手指一把抓住通讯装置，不到半秒就碾成了碎片，冬兵把它们往身后一丢，感到一股不可言喻的畅快。好像他碾碎了朗姆洛那个混蛋的心，倘若那家伙还有这玩意的话。  
  
与此同时，从不远处爆发出了炸弹和暴雨般的枪响。城外的政府军发动了总攻。  
  
决战开始了。  
  
***  
  
车子没有径直向黑枭的撤离点驶去，而是在镇子里偏离主干道绕了几次，才最终开向了工厂区。这地方作为截停点太差劲了，又不是冬兵有个五十几人的荷枪实弹的战斗小队。警戒太严格了，外围牢不可破，潜入几乎不可能，至少在十分钟内冬兵想不出解决办法。他迅速地在外围绕了一圈。地面正微微颤抖，除了炸弹的声音外，那应该就是工厂内空地上起降装置正在运行的标志。  
  
目标要撤离了。这个垃圾镇子是冬兵他们的唯一机会。厂房的其他部分正在经历爆破，大概三分之一的地方都正在熊熊燃烧，有些东西黑枭即使毁掉也不允许落到政府军手里。朗姆洛那么能和她共情，他大概也是这么想的。他也会理解。  
  
他将手臂护在身前，将自己砸向最近的一扇窗。玻璃破碎的声音在空旷的厂房中几乎是震耳欲聋，很快被更高分贝的警报和枪声掩盖。冬兵没再掩饰自己的行踪，他来不及。在空中的一瞬间他已经决定好了大致的移动方向，此时就地翻滚，向离他最近的集装箱靠近，同时掏出手枪，向子弹射来的方向点射了几枪，有人中弹倒下了，冬兵这才感受到自己后背某处的地方好像被什么东西狠狠咬了一下。希望子弹没留在里面。冬兵想，拱起后背，抵御疼痛，顺带调整呼吸。他必须尽快适应。  
  
在这种混乱的时刻，冬兵脑子里闪过的竟然还是朗姆洛站在楼顶上时那张狂怒的脸。倘若朗姆洛那时候有把冲锋枪丢给他就好了，冬兵想，从腰后摸出一颗手雷，此时他真的很需要一把冲锋枪。  
  
手雷一颗丢向门口上方的架空楼梯，另一颗扔给了仓库另一侧的那个拿着半自动步枪一直在向他倾泻子弹的家伙。接连的爆炸后冬兵闪身离开掩体，来到门口。  
  
只需要一眼，冬兵就看见了那个正缓缓出现在停机坪上的庞然大物。它比普通的直升飞机要大，但远远小过一般的军用运输机。不管它的动力源是什么，那让它的机身的每一处都闪烁着一股迷离的蓝色光芒，科技的美流淌在它每一个简洁有力的流线里，不知道为什么，冬兵觉得自己看到了学生时代自己叠的纸飞机，如今变成钢铁，摆在他面前。  
  
三年后冬兵会知道，这是托尼史塔克设计的昆式战斗机，属于复仇者联盟的科技，融入了宇宙魔方的力量，交给神盾投产，现在全世界不足二十架，是可以在几分钟内就拔高，不需任何其他准备就可以进行太空航行，甚至可以进行超维跃迁。尼克弗瑞下了血本，他知道黑枭背后势必有组织介入，他大概以为是十诫帮，或者类似的什么，于是想要通过黑枭来挖出那个隐藏势力，他不会想到是九头蛇。冬兵要确保这一点。  
  
飞机旁抱着枪的几个守卫明显不是黑枭的亲位，他们身材高大，装备精良，肩膀上神盾局的标志被撕下，但从他们的互相交谈和大声传递的指令来看，的确是美国特工错不了。  
  
黑枭已经登上了飞机，冬兵出现在空地前的时候，她还转头看了一眼。舱门还没关闭，昆式机的发动机已经就位，飞行员正坐着起飞前的最后准备工作，站在舱门口的两名神盾特工业发现了冬兵，向他端起了枪。他们看到我了。冬兵想。现在这些人全部都得死了。  
  
他侧身前进，手臂挡下了绝大多数的子弹，同时甩下肩膀上的巴雷特，架在左手上，上弹，瞄准，开抢，一气呵成。随着枪响，右侧的那个特工猛然向后被击飞，子弹穿透他的身体继续前进，撞在了昆式机正缓缓抬起合拢的舱门上，却没像冬兵预计的那样造成伤害，机身上瞬间浮现起一片淡蓝色的光罩保护层，将子弹弹开了，被子弹击中的地方仅仅是荡起了阵阵蓝色的涟漪。需要更大的火力，要么就想办法关闭保护力场。时间来不及他多想，更多的人都在向这边赶来，一些子弹击中了冬兵脚边的地面，还有些砸进他的防弹背心里，比较大的威胁还是正面那个仅剩的美国特工，身旁队友的倒下让她发出了一声痛呼，手里的枪停了两秒。不专业。冬兵在心里评价道。借此机会抬头进行第二轮瞄准，这回子弹穿透了她脆弱的脖子，她向后跌倒，蜷缩起来，发出艰难的声响。冬兵没再犹豫，巴雷特太重太大，他冲向舱门的同时丢下了枪，一跃而起，金属手指插进了机身身上的机器接口里，堪堪挂在了在已经拔高的机身上。  
  
狂风在他耳边呼啸。  
  
冬兵在调整呼吸。最初几秒他有些晕眩，不是因为高度，而是因为子弹。他没数身上有几处伤口，至少一条腿都已经麻木了。子弹打在防弹的背心上也像重重的挨了一下一样，除了流血和组织破坏，冬兵觉得它和真正的中枪感觉起来也没什么两样。  
  
他戴了目镜，此时正好保护他能在高空中睁开眼睛。下方的建筑正渐渐变小，在一轮血色斜阳下，大半个城镇都在熊熊燃烧。有些经不住火焰的建筑物正在缓缓倾斜倒塌，政府军队正一步步向镇子内部推进，他们是从南侧攻进来的，那边的围墙都已经被推倒了。冬兵的视线投向外面的丛林——只见稍微平缓一些的地面上都停满了军用卡车，搭建着临时指挥所。他试图去找到之前安排下的撤离地点，但都不见了。这个任务变数太大，他们一开始就因为盘踞的政府军势力没法坐上之前安排的山地吉普，后来又接二连三地损失人手。信息太少了，这任务几乎就是自杀式的。  
  
这是惩罚吗？对朗姆洛的？还是对冬兵的？  
  
深吸了一口气，冬兵在空中转过身子，勉强找了个并不算太稳固的地方扒住，腾出左手，开始砸向紧急手动装置的开口。不算太难，机舱中的报警装置也该响起了，冬兵扯下那块被他砸到变形的金属外壳，握住拉杆，用力扳下。  
  
飞机拔高的动作在几秒内停了下来，随着警报声，后舱门的上部开口打开了，在猎猎狂风和引擎喷涂烈焰的声音下，液压装置启动的声响几不可闻。冬兵没有立刻向上爬去，而是先从腰后掏出了手枪，瞄向打开的舱口。果然，在彻底上部舱门完全打开后，先出现的是一只举着枪的手，冬兵耐心地等着，他感到自己的右手正在一点点地滑脱，但这不能急。他不确定自己的身体状况还能不能在再一次负伤的情况下完成任务了。  
  
持枪者的头部也露了出来，他戴着美军头盔，冬兵调整枪口，瞄向他的脖子和下颚。他连开了四枪，因为风太大了，他的手也不稳。来不及检查对方的情况了，冬兵下一瞬间就丢掉了手枪，纵身一跃，左手挂住了舱门的边缘。他花了两三秒才将自己的大半个身体移上平面，此时，中枪者的身体才砸到地面，冬兵没有时间去核实他的死活，也没有了装备，仅仅在爬起来的时候路过他的身边，将他的尸体踢出了舱门。  
  
机舱中央，孤零零地站着黑枭。  
  
因为肥胖的原因，她脸上的皱纹并不明显，但一头花白的头发仍然在狂风中被扯得纷乱。  
  
“谁派你来的？”她问。  
  
冬兵没有回答。他的手臂脱力，需要喘口气。机舱前部并没有驾驶员的身影，大概他刚刚击毙的就是那家伙了。黑枭似乎知道他在想什么，“这架飞机是可以自动飞行，”她说，“只有少数人有它的声纹启动权限，我想你大概不在其列。”  
  
他是不在。冬兵弯下腰，从小腿的绑带上抽出他身上的最后一把手枪，对准飞机的操控面板，盲射了三枪。这样的飞行载具势必有录像能力，他必须把它毁掉。至于黑匣子之类的东西，都交给皮尔斯的那些间谍去操心吧。  
  
飞机内部没有之前挡下子弹的那种光幕，但手枪的威力太小，冬兵用枪指着黑枭，自己来到操控面板前，用左手握拳，开始试图把一切看上去重要的部件砸烂。  
  
黑枭缓缓地移动着步子，冬兵立刻停下，重新对准了她。  
  
“为什么我们不能像个文明人那样谈谈呢？雇佣兵，”黑枭缓缓地开口，“革命党的那个小崽子付了你多少钱，我都能付给你三倍。”  
  
哦。她以为冬兵是政府军派来的。冬兵一瞬间觉得滑稽，她竟然真的会觉得保守派拥有着九头蛇这样的力量，还需要这么多年才能把她消灭。无论之前他砸到了哪里，燃料系统肯定出了问题，站在这里，冬兵都能感觉得到其中一个发动机的运转正变得断断续续。他扫了一眼指挥台，高度在很缓慢地下降。很好。这让他的撤离成为可能。  
  
而黑枭那边，她将冬兵迟迟没有开枪当作被她说动的讯号。“想想看，我们所做的一切……我哺育了三个儿子，都在革命党的抓捕中付出了生命，那时我还只是想要建立学校，我做的一切……我做的一切不过是高声呼喊，女人也该读书认字，不必早早就和男人结婚，这片土地上承载着那么多贫瘠和暴力，凭什么不能腾出一点用来承载信仰和知识？”  
  
她说的是实话，至少一部分是。冬兵他们拿到的资料里有这一段。最初黑枭自称民主运动人士，在上个世纪八十年代搞嬉皮士文化，后来他们影响力越大，看到的问题就越多，黑枭意识到行为艺术和往警察头上丢颜料弹并不能解决问题，于是他们开始给一切弱者发枪，叫他们自己保护自己。政策在世纪之交的时候因为逐渐紧张的局势不断收紧，到了大封禁前后，黑枭的武装力量已经可以抢劫公共图书馆，以及在占领的政府机关墙壁上喷涂鸦了。这时他们还没变成恐怖势力，那要到了革命党新领袖上台之后，局势才变得更加严峻。先是黑枭的家人全部被搜捕，她的子女两个死在了监牢里，剩下的全都送去了刑场枪决。她的小女儿从出生起没多久就被送去欧洲读艺术，全程没有参与过抗议行动，归功于革命党的外交手段以及引渡条例，一样被送回国内，死的时候全身上下不到六十磅。黑枭的手段是从那时起，才开始变了的。  
  
“我们只是想要孩子们可以读书！各式各样的书——各种语言的书，”黑枭似乎声情并茂，“这座镇子里的图书馆收集了这四十年里所有被革命党封禁的书籍，我们装了整整六间屋子，这些书，镇上的所有人都可以随时借阅。革命党以为杀死思想就可以令人民恐惧，但力量不是建立在恐惧之上的……你能说我错了吗？我只是想要一块土地，在这里孩子们可以叫嚷任何想要叫嚷的话，成为任何他们想成为的人……”  
  
所谓的自由主义。九头蛇最痛恨的东西。黑枭追求的一切，在冬兵看来都十分可笑。她崇拜智慧，但将人的头砍下来插在木桩上，又是哪门子的智慧？“没有秩序……就根本不可能有真正的自由……”他低声说道。如果不是开口，冬兵甚至不知道自己的嗓子竟然沙哑成这样。  
  
黑枭笑了：“你见过十二岁的雏妓分娩时的场景吗？你见过刚出生不久的孩子是可以被明码标价地拍卖吗？——你见过，那些人只是因为在家里挂十字架，就被送进监狱，成为器官采集的母体吗？操他的，你根本什么都没见过，就只是拿着枪，站在那里，好像那些事就从来不存在，就没发生过——我们一直都有他妈的秩序，制定秩序的那群人在里面活得舒服极了，剩下的人都是你这样的，还有一小部分人就是狗屎。”  
  
她说着，左边肩膀猛地向后一撤。冬兵意识到危险，在她拔出手枪的同时开枪击中了她的手腕。但黑枭还是开枪了，她的子弹有的击中冬兵的防弹背心，有的被铁手臂弹开，击中旁边的仪器。冬兵的枪口因为她骤然跌倒的身体落了空，有一枪射中了她的肚子，一枪射中了她的腿，他重新爬起来，走向任务目标，没等冬兵动手了结这次任务，只听见黑枭躺在那里，枪已经扔了，双手死死地抓住固定绑带，放声尖叫：  
  
“全部动力启动！升空，升空，升空！”  
  
声纹启动系统，冬兵猛地想起来。他来不及固定住自己，就一下子被甩出了舱门，他的铁手臂在空中抓住了某个拉杆，但巨大的力量瞬间就把它扯断，冬兵下一秒就已经身处半空之中。糟了。他甚至没看自己下方是什么，只是死死盯着那敞开的舱门，试图调整身体，将手枪里剩下的全部子弹都往那边倾泻。  
  
就当他以为自己这回任务铁定失败了的时候，一记炙热的弹道几乎从他耳边擦过，紧接着以一个完美至极的角度，直直穿过昆式机打开的舱门，命中了内部。  
  
RPG。  
  
飞机在空中发生了剧烈的爆炸，被气浪波及，冬兵再次失去了平衡， 在不断翻转的视野里，他看见远处的一座高楼顶上，一个穿着黑色作战服的身影正缓缓放下扛在肩上的火箭筒。太远了，再加上护目镜上的裂纹，冬兵看不清他的脸，但他看见那家伙冲着正在坠落的自己比了个中指，所以他认为那是朗姆洛。  
  
如果我们都能活着回去，我一定要因为这个揍他。冬兵想。  
  
在他下方，是一条流经整个丛林的河。  
  
  
  
4.

一个人是必须相信些什么才能活得下去的。朗姆洛这种人只相信自己，皮尔斯相信权势，尼克弗瑞相信美利坚精神，黑枭相信智慧，卡尔波夫相信恐惧。桑托斯相信九头蛇，马特相信冬兵，琼相信爱。

而冬兵连自己都不相信，他被教导九头蛇的信条是正确的，但他又同情自己的任务目标。每一种主义都空洞可笑。如果细想的话，冬兵觉得他们所有人都在地狱，无非是谁在扮演受害者，谁在扮演恶魔。他不喜欢也不擅长争辩，只是觉得一切都错了。他倒是想要学会朗姆洛的自私自利，但他又觉得自己也不是什么值得保护的好东西，他连自己的姓名都不知道，连上个月发生过什么都记不清，他根本无法相信自己，因为他什么都没有，他只能相信朗姆洛。

而他甚至不知道自己是否真的喜欢朗姆洛。

冬兵被冲上河岸后，在那些生着滑腻苔藓的卵石上躺了很久。他觉得恶心，又浑身发冷，但那也可能只是夜幕降临，以及河水冰凉的缘故。

他忽然想到在九头蛇里好像从来没人问过自己想要什么，包括朗姆洛。

研究员们只是不停地给他做测试，问他问题，在电脑上记录下他的回答。朗姆洛则将那些沉默和抵触当做他又在闹脾气，只需要几句谎话，一点表演，以及一场性爱就能解决的小麻烦。

他想死。

冬兵咳了一声，摘下了面具和目镜，翻过身，缓缓地爬起来。他想象有政府军发现了他，在强光和枪托的帮忙下将他拖出来，把他推到树下，打烂他的脑袋。之后他的尸体可以在这片林子里慢慢腐烂，最后变成白骨，那样他就可以永远地休息了，不必再站起来。

他等了一小会儿，找回了双腿的知觉，它们和疼痛一起找上门来。没有人发现他，大路上跑过一队士兵，冬兵没法辨认他们属于哪方势力，只是保持着一动不动，等待脚步声渐行渐远。

当他又恢复了一些体力，冬兵爬到了河边的一棵大树下，接着不远处城市熊熊燃烧的火光，将自己身上的装备一样样拆下来，丢在一旁。

他的枪袋都空了，但至少还有一把匕首。冬兵用它割开自己半边都被打得破烂的战术外套，右手没多少力气，于是用钢铁手臂将它撕了下来。现在这条银手臂彻底暴露在夜风里，冬兵伸手摸了摸，一点弹痕也没留下。真好。每次给手臂更换零件的时候，为了不影响机能，技师们都不肯给他打麻醉，冬兵都会痛到神志不清。

接着他解开防弹背心的搭扣，一点点将它脱了下来。太痛了，冬兵觉得自己如同被火车碾过，好几次他撑不下去，必须暂停动作，缓口气再继续。

当他上身只剩下了黑色的紧身背心，冬兵又打了个冷颤。他翻出绷带，草草地在自己受了子弹擦伤的右臂上缠了几圈。腿上又中了枪，冬兵有点郁闷，觉得自己这条腿实在是多灾多难。他咬着战术手电柄，按压了一下伤口附近，没有子弹，万幸。钉皮器还在，冬兵给自己处理了伤口，已经分不清身上湿透到底是因为冷汗还是因为河水。腰上也有一处，他也一道勉强封合并包扎了。冬兵身上的伤口都痊愈得很快，他告诉自己没事，很快就会好起来，然后扶着树干，缓缓地爬了起来，慢慢地呼吸，呼吸，尽可能地忘记疼痛。

他手上的血已经变得黏糊糊的，冬兵来到河边，给自己洗了把脸。他已经开始后悔自己因为一时生气毁了通讯装置了。冬兵意识到自己正无可救药地想念朗姆洛的声音。

天啊。他想和朗姆洛说话。

如果他现在走，不被人发现，小队其他成员无论能不能幸存下来，冬兵都会被纳入失踪处理。九头蛇或许会搜寻这片地区，但那时冬兵可以已经在两个国家以外了。不会有人知道他是不是死了，也不会有人知道他是怎么跑的。九头蛇大概率预计不到他能这么快就彻底想起来上次发生的事。

冬兵站起身，他面前河水浑浊汹涌。上个月他为了逃跑杀了多少人？朗姆洛以防他逃走及时开枪击中了他的大腿，作为回报，在稍后的近身扭打过程中他用铁手臂给朗姆洛来了几次狠的，出于被背叛的愤怒。那一刻他们两个都是真的想杀了彼此，冬兵想搞死他之后自杀，而朗姆洛的双眼里闪着兴奋而狂热的光，他知道冬兵这一次又完了，只要一次重置，资产就又会回到过去的状态，又会重新成为他的。即使事后皮尔斯会为他的擅自开枪对他严惩，他也一点儿都不在乎。

他宁可让冬兵死在自己枪下，也不想让他恢复自我。事后他也没有任何后悔。在今天早些时候，朗姆洛站在商铺二楼的房间里，就在冬兵的床垫旁炫耀自己的处世哲学，甚至还带着几分得意洋洋。

在这个炮火连天的秋夜，冬兵犹豫着，以一个精英杀手的标准来看，他犹豫了太久。

这太不值了。朗姆洛只是一个令人生厌，不知悔改，没有良知的下流货色。他鄙夷那些高尚之爱，果然只有以恐惧控制人心的九头蛇才是他的唯一归宿，只有失去冬兵的恐惧能让他违抗指令，不顾一切，除此之外他没有半点弱点。

冬兵不知道朗姆洛害怕失去他是为了九头蛇，还是为了他自己。但就像之前所说的，他一无所有，只能选择相信朗姆洛。

他还是想要相信朗姆洛心中还留着不那么彻底败坏的一面。哪怕只有一点点。

我真是活该。冬兵想。

他抬起头，看着面前火光冲天的城镇，然后一矮身，再次钻进了丛林中。

***

政府军已经彻底攻克了这座小镇，冬兵穿着军队制服，背着步枪，有些一瘸一拐地走在街道上，看着一个女人被从临街的门口抓着头发拖到街上，哭嚎声凄厉，令人齿冷。

他没去管。这身制服不太合身，对他而言太过宽大了，倘若靠近，冬兵会显得很可疑。革命党不留俘虏，还有成群的反抗军被驱赶着，像牲畜一样结队走在街边，押送他们的人正在寻找一处合适的空地，好来枪毙这些人。黑枭的手下全民皆兵，被捆着双手的队伍里有女人也有孩子，冬兵还看到了一个骨瘦如柴的老人。

街上到处都是燃烧过后的灰烬，飘飘洒洒，在月色下看起来如同满天大雪，最后打着旋落进冬兵脚下的泥水里。军队正在挨家挨户地搜索黑枭余党，革命党的政策是禁枪，任何搜出来枪械的人家都会被抓出来带走。冬兵路过白天经过的那所学校，只看到之前那名士兵坐着看书的大石头底下趴着一具尸体。他看起来不像是士兵，全身几乎都是光着的，冬兵走上前去，把他翻过来，看到了一张惨白的脸。这人死前挨过毒打，但仍然能看出他一口发黑的牙齿和深陷的眼窝，绝对是毒虫无疑了。

冬兵沉默了一小会儿，将他放了回去，接着站在他面前驻足片刻，才继续向前走去。

公园里堆满了尸体，他没法辨认那里面有没有琼的。冬兵接着转去小巷，在那里发现了一大滩干涸的血迹，承溅射状，角落里是个被匆忙丢下的通讯装置，冬兵走过去，将它戴在耳朵上。当他加入频道，意外地发现里面竟然还有声音。

“情况如何？”冬兵问。

朗姆洛好像在暴风雨里回答：“操啊！你在哪儿？你怎么进来的？”他大吼，“乔！滚回来！”

“马特应该被抓了，我捡到了他的通讯器。”冬兵回答，“他们应该没能抓活的。”

“我们最好能马上撤离，我是说，立刻马上，越快越好。”朗姆洛粗重地喘气，“给我点好消息。”

“我们城外的撤离点都没了，出镇之后要想办法徒步走上十二公里离开丛林，我联系了接应，他们会在那里等到明天下午四点。”九头蛇方面根本没考虑要带上朗姆洛的小队，是冬兵谎称自己还在镇子里才为他们争取来的这十几个小时。

朗姆洛听上去犹豫了一下，他也清楚九头蛇的行事风格，大概知道冬兵略去的细节，“行吧，魔术小子。”他嘟囔了一句。

说话间，冬兵已经爬上了教堂的钟楼。这里高度不比瞭望塔，但聊胜于无。他看到北边距离此处几个街口的地方，楼宇之间的墙壁上有着爆炸形成的火光闪耀，而朗姆洛那边也随即同时传出轰鸣。“我在教堂广场。”冬兵说，“我看到你们了。”

“往三点钟方向突进！”朗姆洛在下达指令。

“我会同时向你们靠近。”冬兵飞速地离开钟塔，他没回到地面，而是选择在房顶上迅速移动，“我穿着政府军的制服，不要看错了。”

“我这里只有约瑟夫了。”朗姆洛说，“刚刚那爆炸是乔。”

冬兵没听懂，但那大概是一句伤亡报告。他不再说话。

跟着枪声找朗姆洛准没错。当冬兵又翻过两栋楼，他意识到自己不能再靠近了。朗姆洛和他剩下的队员被围在了白天冬兵见到的那个花店附近，建筑低矮，掩体不足。几个政府军的小队正居高临下地向他们射击。

冬兵说了句坚持住，然后爬上了被政府军占据的屋顶。上面有七个人，这些人已经疯了，已经不再节约子弹，而是享受着玩弄猎物的感觉，用扫射宣泄自己这一个多月以来的憋闷。镇子里的平民也太少了，完全不够他们发泄的。他们有几个人在大笑。因为不间断的枪声，最初他们没有听到冬兵，他从后面绕上来，杀了两个，用了他们的枪干掉了剩下的人。他腰上的伤口裂开了，冬兵无视了它。

“节约子弹。”他对频道里说，“我拿下高点了。”

来到楼层边缘，冬兵半跪下来，架好枪。他又开始想念自己丢掉的那把巴雷特，此时一把狙击枪绝对会省下不少麻烦。街道上正有一组四人小队向花店靠近，他们装备精良，有一个人甚至装备了夜视仪。很好，冬兵瞄准了他们挂在腰间的手雷。

爆炸声结束之后，朗姆洛在频道里说：“我不知道你干了什么，但好像暂时没事了。”

冬兵搜刮了一下子弹，接着下了楼，去街道上那四人小队在的地方寻找还有什么能用的。他给自己换了把枪，又补充了一把手枪和几个弹夹，然后才走过去和朗姆洛碰头。

花店里一片狼藉，朗姆洛和另外一个队员躲在厕所隔间里，水管裂了，从洗手池那里正不停地喷溅锈水出来，呈一种肮脏的红色。

“还能走吗？”冬兵站在门口，将掉下来的门框踢开。

“……过来帮我搬一下约瑟夫。”

冬兵看了一眼趴在锈水和泥巴里的那个士兵，走过去从他口袋里摸出了两个步枪弹夹，然后站起身来，朗姆洛坐在地上喘息，脸上都是灰，看着冬兵，好像随时要辱骂冬兵铁石心肠。

“他已经死了，布洛克。”冬兵说，“刚死不久，那颗子弹击穿了他的头盔，你想看看他头盔下面是什么样子吗？”

“操。”朗姆洛筋疲力尽地说，稍微撑起来了一点自己，让冬兵得以将他的手臂架在肩上，拖着他一起往楼梯走去。

他们步履蹒跚地来到二楼，这里视野稍微好了些，朗姆洛来到远离窗口的角落里坐下，玻璃窗因为爆炸的气浪已经全都破碎了，这面墙还好端端的就已经令人感到钦佩。冬兵贴着墙壁检查了一下窗外。夜色里远处还有一些小规模的抵抗，但一切已成定局。

他回到朗姆洛面前，帮他解下装备，检查伤势。

朗姆洛全程没有说话，只是盯着冬兵看。

“你他妈的既然活着，还干嘛回来？”他最后问。

冬兵回答：“不用谢。”

这个男人刚刚失去了他的整编小队，自己身上的情况也糟糕，很可能撑不过去接下来的几个小时，回顾这一生，他几乎一件好事都没做过，也没有什么有意义的建树，唯一的亲密关系是靠谎言和洗脑维系的。冬兵感觉自己就是太心软，他觉得朗姆洛可怜，如果他走了，这家伙可能真的就什么都不是了。

他觉得很疲惫。这些破事要什么时候才能有个尽头？

朗姆洛肋骨骨折了。除了两个枪伤外，他的腿也有点不太对劲。他的左手小臂上受了烧伤，冬兵检查的时候发现那些布料和他的皮肤血肉模糊地连在一起，他只能用防水绷带将它们缠在一起。当他处理这些的时候，朗姆洛好像已经死掉了似的一动不动，害得冬兵不得不抬头看了他几回，才最终确认他确实只是懒得动手，选择坐在那里任凭冬兵照顾他。一时之间他显得很安静。

“……如果我死了，”朗姆洛忽然抬起了他完好的那只手，手掌落到冬兵头顶，揉了一下他乱七八糟的头发，然后滑下来抬起冬兵的脸，让他看着自己，“如果我死了，你就跑吧。”

冬兵觉得他在发神经。“我不会费力气坚持要带你的尸体回去的。”

朗姆洛的声音很低，他垂下头，和冬兵额头相抵，“不是那个，你别回去。”

这倒是少见的温情时刻，但冬兵今天太累了，没有心情继续配合他。“因为他们会给我安排新的小队长代替你的位置？”

朗姆洛愣了一下，好像被他这句话伤到了。“操你的。”他喃喃地说道。顿了一会儿，当冬兵开始给他挖出子弹的时候，他的呼吸陡然尖锐，这让冬兵动作停了一下，抬头看他的脸。朗姆洛脸上的灰已经被汗水冲出了一道道的痕迹，他看上去又脏又痛，他眯着眼睛回望冬兵，好像已经彻底被打败了。

“我尽力了。”这就是他给冬兵的唯一解释。“我知道，十分制的话我也就能拿两三分，但是……”

冬兵找到了那颗子弹，无论朗姆洛原本打算说什么，现在也只剩下一句痛呼。子弹落地发出了一声沉闷的声响。

“操——啊——”朗姆洛拖着声音说，脸色惨白。

“那我呢？”冬兵想转移他的注意，接下来他要缝合伤口，“我有几分？”

有好久朗姆洛没腾出精力来说话，然后他说，“八到九分吧，不能让你太骄傲了，而且你床上功夫真的差劲。”

他的声音有些哆嗦，还有些发闷，听起来几乎就像是哽咽了。冬兵心中发苦，他眼眶发酸，只能皱起眉。他不想让他们两个尴尬，所以没有抬头去看朗姆洛的脸。过了好一会儿，朗姆洛才又开口：“……我真的已经尽力了。”

“我知道。”冬兵的声音都柔和了一些。朗姆洛之前说的是对的，他只配得上这种货色了，然而此刻他心中却感觉有些松动，外界的一切都没再那么逼仄黑暗，甚至漏进来一缕夜风，他又觉得自己可以重新开始呼吸了。在这夜风中，他将绷带固定住，在自己身上蹭了蹭满是鲜血的手掌，然后捧住朗姆洛的脸，同他接吻。

“没事了( It's fine)。”冬兵说。

他们在这里休息了几个小时。全程没有其他的交谈，冬兵没有睡着，只是靠着墙坐着，朗姆洛原本躺在他旁边，他应该是睡过去了，但没多久就开始克制不住地咳嗽起来。冬兵怕他出了什么问题伤到了肺，因为他的呼吸声听起来也不太对劲。

当他把朗姆洛叫起来，看到朗姆洛鼻子和嘴巴里都是红艳艳的血。

“你要死了吗？”冬兵问，“那我就去订飞里约的航班了。”

“白磷弹。”朗姆洛含糊地挤出两个词。“……没事，只是波及，而且处理过了。”他翻了个身，“你该看看休的样子。”

炮火的声音又响起来了，他这回再也睡不着了。朗姆洛从装备袋里拿出一张折得皱皱巴巴的纸，这是不知道谁画的简易地图。而冬兵来到窗边，警惕地打量外面的街道。

朗姆洛点燃了一根烟，开始强行让自己变得更有精神。他必须亢奋起来，否则就会因为失血和其他一些情况在一会儿半路上失去意识，成为冬兵的累赘。

对冬兵来说，有几句朗姆洛常挂在嘴边的话。首先就是“没有人会来救你的”。这句话听上去像爆米花电影里的反派台词，而朗姆洛钟情一切下三滥的黑帮腔，他热衷于放狠话，但这句话冬兵听他说的最多的场合却是他们处在绝境当中的时候。比如说现在，朗姆洛一边低声咒骂，一边告诉冬兵，没有人会来救你。

“他们都指望你轮起那只钢铁大巴掌将面前的一切都砸烂，然后从废墟中走出来，”他靠在墙上，嘴里咬着一颗烟。在他说话的时候，冬兵看得见他牙上的血迹，显得他满嘴都红艳艳的。“哦，身后是夕阳，还要有背影音乐，嗵，嗵啪嚓，嗵，嗵啪嚓。”

他开始沉浸在脑海中史诗预告片的背景音乐里不能自拔，双手在空气中打着节拍，看上去十分滑稽，又很让人莫名奇妙。

冬兵看了一眼他，没说话。

“……你是不是又觉得我疯了？”朗姆洛问。

不，只是觉得他傻。但冬兵没说话，他正仔细听着墙后外面的枪炮声，计算如何带着朗姆洛离开战区，又不让他明显已经断裂的肋骨插进那现在正在嗵啪嚓的肺管子里。

朗姆洛嘿嘿低笑了一阵，然后又一次说：“没有人会来救你的。”

他这句话是对他自己说的，语气揶揄，带着点认命的无奈。

冬兵头都没回。

“……我在三个小时前找到了交通工具，当时没有人看守，”冬兵说，“我们可以去那里碰碰运气。”

意思是三小时前他就可以走了，但他想起朗姆洛和他的整编小队都还陷在战区里，于是回头接应，这一路下来只剩下朗姆洛一个人。

布洛克朗姆洛说的就是纯粹的屁话。他就回来找他了，冬兵是来救他的，不管结果怎样，都改变不了这一点。

“我只是想让最后一句话听起来酷一点，你懂我的意思吗？”朗姆洛说，“以防我随时晕过去然后再也醒不过来。”他那支烟掉了，朗姆劳迟了两秒才反应过来将它丢了，但他腿上摊开的地图上已经被烫了个洞，他又咒骂了一句。

在一旁冬兵想，如果他现在死了，他的临终遗言就是“操他的狗屎”。

“我们能走这边，”朗姆洛把地图举过来，指着一个点，让冬兵看。

那是个被香烟烫出来的洞。

冬兵皱眉。

“这条排水渠我们来时候还见过的，通向那条河，看到没？到这里我们就可以上岸，森林在这儿，你之前说的交通工具在这边对吧？”

“这里有个营地。”

“那就没错了。怎么样？你不会游泳？”

“你这样不能下水。”

“别傻了，世上有太多比淹死更可怕的死法了。去吧，去把我们的氧气瓶找来，之前在谁身上来着？哦该死。乔，他死的有点远。”

冬兵伸手拿过了地图。

“你要做什么？”

“我去找乔。”冬兵说，其实他不需要这张地图，但他不想让朗姆洛趁他不在的时候到处乱爬。“你在这儿等我。”

***

乔的氧气罐被丢在距离爆炸点一个街区的巷子里，大概是他们刚移动出教堂的地下室就将这些装备丢下了。大多数都坏了，冬兵只翻出一个还能用的。他带着这个大家伙回到和朗姆洛分开的地方。说实话，在上楼梯的时候，他已经做好了看到朗姆洛已经饮弹自尽的尸体的准备，但冬兵一走，朗姆洛显然甚至都没能保持清醒多久。

他带着杂音的呼吸声在房间里回荡。冬兵来到他面前，看到他抱着枪坐在角落，头一垂一垂的。

晃了晃他的肩膀，冬兵说：“天快亮了。我们现在就得动身。”

而朗姆洛还没有清醒，他半睁着眼睛，仰起头很费力地看着冬兵。“……你以后绝对会恨我的。”他含糊不清地说，“你要么恨我，要么可怜我……我宁愿你恨我。”

他们没时间做这个了。冬兵不知道他梦见了什么，也不太关心，“如果你再这么继续下去我可以现在就开始。”他说，站起身，伸出手将朗姆洛拉起来。后者盯着他的手看了好一阵子，才抬手握住。

“还能自己走吗？”冬兵问。

“……不太能。”朗姆洛说。“太困了，还很冷。”

这是失血造成的眩晕，冬兵架着他下楼，另一只手提着氧气罐。希望一会儿的入水至少能让他清醒点。

——如果朗姆洛这时说让冬兵放下他，冬兵或许就不客气了。带着一个半死不活的家伙穿越战区实在是太累人了，冬兵都不知道自己一路是怎么挺过来的。朗姆洛后期没再这么丢脸了，他靠着墙能勉强站直，在他们遭遇了一个敌方小队之后，甚至还能举枪反击。可惜那几发子弹一点儿都没命中，冬兵解决完对方回来，还看到他在那里放空枪。

“你给自己打了止痛药了？”冬兵问，“我该把你这样子录下来。”

“操你妈。”朗姆洛亲切地问候他，以此来答谢他的救命之恩。

地图上的水渠位于北侧瞭望塔的底下，这地方不太好，太开阔了。冬兵将他带到水渠边上，尽力向它穿过围墙的那一侧看去。他看不清，夜色还浓，现在连月亮都没有了，越发黑暗，他们戴的手电已经被卸下去了，冬兵现在开始怀念自己的目镜，在碎裂之前它还有夜视功能。他不知道这条水渠的尽头还有什么，这么想来，整个计划都有着浓浓的布洛克风格，大胆，冒险，只有三成的几率成功，而且没有后路。

冬兵跪在地上，把氧气罐给朗姆洛背上。因为虚弱，朗姆洛几乎显得很温顺。真是新鲜。冬兵想，他们或许一会儿就会双双溺死在这垃圾逃生路线里，但眼下，他竟然觉得一切都很好。

没有善恶，没有恩怨，没有九头蛇，没有神盾局，只是生与死，其余全世界都是他们的敌人。如此简单，如此直白。

朗姆洛被冬兵戴上了氧气面罩。冬兵让他咬紧了呼吸管，看着他头晕眼花地坐在那里的样子，只觉得很感慨。

他觉得自己或许失忆之前是个好人也说不定，所以看着这些死亡和痛苦才如此愤怒。或许冬兵也曾经是那种开朗的少年人，喜欢啤酒，体育运动和打牌，他还会很多玩笑话，能和同龄人打闹，他或许就像那个正午时坐在石头上读书的年轻人一样。

冬兵幻想着自己也是个普通人，爱恨都可以轻松地说出口，没什么代价，也没什么负担。

他就可以随心所欲地去死。他喜欢雨天，他或许可以死在一个雨天。

“对，只有一个氧气罐，你竟然才注意到。”冬兵说，目光看向不远处已经注意到了他们的几个士兵。

而朗姆洛的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，他好像急切地想要说什么，抬起一只手伸向自己脑后的绑带。

冬兵抓住了他的手腕，“我没事(I'll live)。”他保证道，接着将朗姆洛推下了身后的水渠，他留在原地，顶着弹雨向那个方向打光了枪里的所有子弹，然后也跟着一跃而下，扎进了汹涌的流水里。

没入水中的那一瞬间，冬兵在中弹后的剧痛中蜷缩了一下身子。他的姿势不好，在找准方向前，冬兵感觉什么东西重重地撞了一下自己的脑袋。好的，还没有开始行动，他就已经呛水了。

但没有时间给他多想，冬兵浑浑噩噩地勉强睁开眼睛，花了几秒才找到前方不远处的朗姆洛。后者看上去比他好多了，至少完全找得到平衡，但也被湍急的水流不断地向前冲刷。忍着肺部火辣辣的灼烧感和缺氧导致的眼前发黑，冬兵向前游去，先是抓住了朗姆洛的靴子，接着抓住了他的手臂，接着将他搂在了怀里。

这是个完全不含任何其他意味的保护性姿势，冬兵初衷是以防水里的什么东西把这重伤号直接撞成傻子。但很快他发现，这几乎像是一个拥抱，朗姆洛的手牢牢抓着他的腰，好像唯恐在这洪流中和他分开，又好像要和他一起坠入盛大的死亡。

冬兵意识渐渐模糊起来，他强迫自己做点什么，于是抬起头，看向他们前方。

原本模糊黑暗的水渠尽头出现了一个朦胧的形状，冬兵猛地意识到那是什么，他感觉被临头棒喝，仅仅来得及调整姿势，将朗姆洛猛地向后推开，自己率先被水流推了过去。朗姆洛似乎往他的方向伸出了手，但什么都没抓到。

那是泄水口，勉强可以容纳一人通过，但那上面被焊上了铁栏杆。

水流湍急且浑浊，接近泄水孔的地方更是如此，他们几乎来不及反应，身体就被巨力狠狠拍在了那铁栅栏上。

对，他的氧气几乎见底，这个一点岔子也容不得的疯狂计划现在又出了紧急情况：这管道的尽头就是河流没错，但他们和这遭罪的旅行的尽头还横着好几道坚固的钢铁栏杆，每条有人手指粗。

冬兵不太睁得开眼睛，他游在朗姆劳前面，此时正充当朗姆洛的缓冲垫，否则刚刚那一撞大概就能要了朗姆洛的命。他调整了一下姿势，右手臂将朗姆洛抓住，将他跟自己牢牢地禁锢在一起。这场面不太好看，像是朗姆洛趴在他胸口似的。

真糟糕。朗姆洛好像没怎么反抗也没什么动作了。冬兵想，他不会是已经死了吧？自己带着一具尸体游了这么久……算了。他打定主意，即使朗姆洛死了，自己也会尽量带他的尸体回去，毕竟他们已经一路走到了这里。

要是能说话，朗姆洛现在肯定在骂人。

冬兵侧过身，用铁手臂将铁栏杆弄弯。在水流里他无处借力，就将手掌插进缝隙里，慢慢地旋转。钢铁发出的嘎吱声被淹没在水流疯狂冲刷的声音里，显得这破坏行为寂静无声。他试了两次，仍然不行。冬兵心里算着秒数，意识到这花了太久，他摸索着带着朗姆洛来到最外缘，扶着管道边缘终于改善了情况，他攥紧拳头对着栏杆砸了下去。这声音太大，或许会吸引到附近的敌人，但冬兵顾不上那么多了。

三下，或者是四下，两道栏杆之间被砸出了大概可以让一人侧身通过的缝隙。冬兵将朗姆洛先送了出去，然后自己跟着他的后面，也离开了这条通道。

他们被冲下了一个陡坡，砸在河床的底部。朗姆洛终于松开了那只快要空了的氧气瓶，因为它在水里砸了一下冬兵的脑袋，然后就消失在他们身后，搞得冬兵有些恼火。

水流平缓了很多，没多久，冬兵重新找回了平衡，他向上游去，将头探出水面，呼吸了一口宝贵的空气。

他眨掉眼睛里的水，打量四周。

的确，他们离开了城市，计划成功了。冬兵在这里能看到远处黎明中仍被零星炮火和枪声点燃的城市废墟，政府军正在那个教堂前的广场上烧书，旁边的小学正在汽油弹的作用下熊熊燃烧，文明烛照万里，包括那一柱在城市中央升起的粗大黑烟。

而冬兵身处蛮荒的黑暗里，周围是漆黑的森林，身边漆黑的河水，头顶是漆黑的星空，连野兽都早早离开了这附近，冬兵耳中只听得到河水的哗哗声和浅浅的虫鸣。

他没听到出水的声音。

冬兵回过神来，眯起眼睛四下打量。他双眼发涩，但并不影响视力，朗姆洛没出来。

他还在河里。

深吸一口气，冬兵重新一头扎进了水里。有几秒他慌了，但很快他看见了一个黑影。

在他前方不远处，朗姆洛就沉在那里，他身上的装备太重，不知道是不是失去了意识还是伤得太重没法动作，现在看上去好像倒在河床上，被水流缓缓推着前进。

冬兵向他游去。

水流推着朗姆洛慢慢落在了一从水草里，冬兵怕他被缠住，靠过去抓住了他的肩膀，将他拉向自己。这姿势不对，倘若朗姆洛真的溺水了，窒息前他可能会下意识地拉扯冬兵，但他顾不上那么多了。

冬兵看见他脸色惨白，双眼半睁着，似乎在望着自己，很浑浊，看上去如同蒙了一层白雾。

冬兵熟悉的是死亡，但对恐惧纯然陌生，他不知道自己正感受着的是什么，只是在心里有一个声音一直在说，不，不，不，不，不。

他抓着朗姆洛，给他渡进去一口气，但朗姆洛的嘴唇冰冷，除此之外全无其他任何反应。冬兵感到力气正从自己身体里流失，他想瘫倒下去，想大吼，想从梦里醒来。不，不，不。他抓住朗姆洛的腰带，拽着他拼命往上游。

这里并不太深，只花了三四秒，他就带着朗姆洛离开了水面来到岸边。

冬兵将他丢在岸边，这里并没有很高，河水还冲刷着他们的靴子，但冬兵已经在朗姆洛身边跪下，开始给他控水，做人工呼吸。

不，不，不。

朗姆洛出奇的安静，这都不像他了。那双眼睛到现在还是半睁着，而冬兵一遍遍地给他做着心肺复苏，真是奇怪的感受，冬兵感觉不到自己之前腿上的枪伤，一切感官，冰冷的感觉，湿透的衣料贴在身上的沉重，还有眼睛的酸痛和耳朵里沉闷的嗡鸣此时都离他远去了，他成了机器，成了木偶，只是重复着那些动作。渡气，按压，渡气，按压。

仿佛过了一万年。

朗姆洛的眼睛动了动，然后他猛地颤抖了一下，接着侧过头呕出了一小口水，手撑这岸边的鹅卵石地面，开始咳起来。

冬兵坐倒在了他身边，看着他喘气和撕心裂肺地咳嗽。

花了几乎五分钟，朗姆洛才清醒并且平静了下来。濒死体验或许有益处也说不定，他甚至精神都比之前好多了。

“天啊，”他捂着腰侧呻吟，然后又抬手摸了摸自己胸口，“天啊，狗屎，现在这里也痛得要死。”

“你还活着就谢天谢地吧。”冬兵觉得他屁事很多。

“你怎么样？”朗姆劳问，“……你看上去跟见了鬼一样，受伤了吗？”

冬兵摇摇头，又想起入水时扫射，他腿上的伤口这才重新开始疼痛起来。冬兵低下头，这才终于有空检查伤口。

很好，伤口很干净，子弹不在里面，甚至已经不太出血了。这里没什么条件进行包扎和清理，冬兵四下找了找。朗姆洛一直半躺在旁边，此时已经一边嘟囔着“你他妈就是超人吧”一边低下头撕自己的上衣边缘。冬兵等了一小会儿，然后拿那块湿透了的布料草草将伤口裹了起来。

“你还好吗？”朗姆洛问。

好多了。冬兵想，点头。

“非常好。因为无论接下来我们要去哪，你都得背我走了。”

冬兵没追问，而是提出了自己的要求：“那你要一直说话。”

“……之前可没见过你对我的俏皮话这么支持。”

“我怕你死在我背上。”冬兵说。

朗姆洛没为自己被冬兵救了道谢。一方面是今天还很长，他不确定自己这条命是否真的能保住，另一方面，这个任务结束之后冬兵立刻就要进行又一轮的重置，他不想把这些搞得过于多愁善感。“你可真甜。”他只是这么说。

5\. 

“你要来观摩？”研究员问朗姆洛，这些技术人员和特工们总有点不合拍，此时就多多少少带着点不情愿。

朗姆洛抽了一下他的后脑勺，把他打得惨叫。“该做什么做什么去。”

研究员期期艾艾地走了，朗姆洛一个人站在高台上，双臂环胸，隔着一块玻璃俯视下面的检验流程。

冬兵刚完成重置，他们在给他做心理测试，检查他的记忆有没有问题。

“最让你恐惧的是什么？”

这流程朗姆洛也熟悉，他知道一般来说冬兵会回答列车或桥或者坠落，但今天不一样，他也不知道这样会持续多久，更不知道这是为什么。

“……河床。”冬兵回答。

底下的几个研究院面面相觑，不知道是什么造成了这新变动，但只能如实地记录了下来。朗姆洛身边，他的新任队副罗林斯问他：“怎么回事？”

“干嘛问我。”朗姆洛不耐烦地说，之后想了想，他又补充，“上一个任务里我们在一条河里游过一阵子，但我昏过去了，没准他在那条河里看到了什么玩意引起他记忆回溯了，或是精神崩溃——我哪知道。”

说这话时他抬起一只手捂着自己的嘴，目光垂下来落在底下冬兵的身上。

没有任何语言能形容这人此时的心情，他竭力板着脸，但胸中几乎翻起惊涛骇浪。事情就是这样的，你看，布洛克朗姆洛，年近四十，孑然一身，他没有朋友，没有爱人，甚至没有一个属于自己的公寓，现在还浑身几乎没有一块好地方，刚从手术台上下来没几天，一只手臂还打着石膏……但此时此刻他低下头去，却感觉在那个下方房间坐着的人身上，和自己之间，有一条血色的锁链将他们捆绑在一起。他不拥有冬兵，但他拥有这条锁链。

冬兵坐在那里，一片空白，他肩上曾经朗姆洛留下的牙印都消失得干干净净，朗姆洛给他的那记腿上的枪伤也淡化成了一块浅色的疤痕，他甚至不记得朗姆洛的名字，忘了他的脸——朗姆洛知道，即使以后冬兵找回了自我，他也不会把这些年来的点点滴滴全部回忆起来，有些事是已然消失在了时间的洪流当中的，无法追溯，不留一点痕迹。

但某些东西除外。

狂热在朗姆洛的双眼里熊熊燃烧。他知道自己到底被以某种方式留了下来，那些硝烟，那些爆炸和伤痛，那些止痛药和谎言都被冲刷干净，但他不会。

在詹姆斯巴恩斯那颗千疮百孔的脑袋的最深处，那深不可见的地方，有一块是属于他的。

他在河床之上。

“我哪知道。”

像是要说服自己一样，朗姆洛又重复了一遍。“我哪知道。”

end


End file.
